


The Hobbit and the Dark One

by GabxLuci2796



Series: FAIRY TALES VS THE ONE RING [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Author is ignoring a lot of things, BAMF Belle, Belle can chew out any one in an elegant way, Emma and Neal are Hook's adoptive parents, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Captain Hook | Killian Jones, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have decided to write my own once upon a time crossover with the hobbit and LOTR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the portal we go (Fuck)

~ In Storybrooke~

 

Everyone was gathered in the park with both old former enemies and allies simply just to enjoy the peace for a few moments since a new villain always seems to appear like every five minutes.

 

Gold was setting the blankets, henry, killian, and roland played tag, Hades was cooking on the grill, the women were chatting and bringing out pies & cakes & cookies, the mean were setting the table and laying out drinks.   

Everything was great but suddenly the wind picked up, a storm rolling in with loud thunder and blinding lightning but the worst part was a portal that was sucking in everything that it could.

Belle's last thought before she blacked out was 'not this shit again' and then she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short but its all I got for now.


	2. Tumbling into a hobbit's hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the journey to face Smaug but not far away to make it seem like forever.

_Belle's last thought before she blacked out was 'not this shit again' and then she knew no more._

 

When Hades and Rumpelstiltskin awoke seeing as they were the only one's up took in their surroundings.

 

Round ceilings in a cheerful manner greeted their eyes, and with small furniture  they came to the conclusion they were in someone's rather small house they also noticed that the rest of the family was covered in warm blankets and pillows by a cozy fire.

 

"Oh dear its about time few of you woke up you had a nasty tumble  and that storm didn't help not one bit, oh allow me to introduce myself I am Bilbo Baggins a hobbit you see and you are in my home." said a furry little creature.

 

"I am known as Hades and this chap here is Rumpelstiltskin but its easier for him to go by the name of Mr. Gold, we along with our family were sucked into a portal do you know of a way for us to get back home?"

 

"No I do not but you and your family are welcomed to stay for as long as you need it" said Bilbo who was adding more logs to the fire to keep the blaze burning bright.

 

Hades and Gold thanked the little hobbit and started helping with taking care of their loved ones.


	3. dwarves, a hobit and fairy tales ( I need better titles -.-' )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please people help me I feel like I am in a slump and I need your help.

_"No I do not but you and your family are welcomed to stay for as long as you need it" said Bilbo who was adding more logs to the fire to keep the blaze burning bright._

_Hades and Gold thanked the little hobbit and started helping with taking care of their loved ones._

 

Time past by with a month coming and going the magic users have made no progress but that didn't stop them from trying.

 

The group become a huge support for the Hobbit folks with them keeping out bandits and thieves as well as beasts like raging boars, thieving foxes, and the occasional bear and wolf.

 

The hobbit males were impressed with Robin's marksmanship, Neal and Gold's spinning anything even straw (if you want Rumple to spin gold then use your imagination), David Hades and Rumple's leadership.

 

The female hobbits were interested in the new baking tips they received from Belle and Zelena and Snow, Regina Zelena and Belle's stylish dress choices, Snow and Belle's gardening tips, Emma's impressive strength but what really intrigued them was how strong all the women were that they did not  sit back when trouble was a foot they rushed towards it standing side by side with their husbands in the face of any obstacle. 

The little hobbits enjoyed the new games taught to them by Roland, Henry and Killian they also enjoyed the magic shows provided by Rumple Zelena Emma and Regina.  But most of all the children loved stories and songs told by Belle.

 

Everyone was happy but it didn't last for long.

 

One night as Bilbo and the women finished making dinner and everyone was gathered at the table to eat a knock came at the door.

Everyone was wondering who or WHAT was banging on the door so Bilbo and Robin and Gold went to look as the rest stayed behind in case of thieves or something they grabbed make shift weapons to better protect the children in case of thieves or wild animals though David wanted to switch weapons with Snow seeing as how he had a spoon and she a knife.

 

Opening the door they were meet with a dwarf and later the hobbit hole was filled with more dwarves and eating the supper Bilbo and the women worked so hard on was now ruined.

 

"What's all this now," said Bilbo to which one of the dwarves supplied that their going on a quest to reclaim their home known as the Lonely Mountain from the terrible dragon known as Smaug.

 

(I am going to skip a few things that happened because the plot bunny is dying a slow death and I want to put it out of its misery.)

 

Bilbo turned to the people who have been keeping him company for the past month Bilbo said "Though you have been great delight to the Shire but I must go now for adventure calls to me. You are more than welcomed to use my home for as Long as you need."

 

"Now wait just a minute," said Emma "We're coming with you  after."

 

"Yeah," said Killian with a bossy tone and his hands on his hips, "We're friends and friends stick together for better or for worse."

Murmurs all around in agreement causing Bilbo to give a smile before they all went off to join the dwarves to the Lonely Mountain to face off against the dragon known as Smaug and not only that but also in hopes of finding a way back home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You notice there is ALOT from Belle I mean she did take care of the DARK CASTLE so she knows how to do a lot.


	4. Radaghast the brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot bits of how the movie goes so bear with me. -.-  
> Also people please help me out with moving my stories along please.

Murmurs all around in agreement causing Bilbo to give a smile before they all went off to join the dwarves to the Lonely Mountain to face off against the dragon known as Smaug and not only that but also in hopes of finding a way back home. 

 

The company and others traveled through the wilderness weaving through rivers and climbing mountains before entering the forest home to Radaghast the Brown.

"Bilbo come join us take a load of your feet and have something to eat" said Belle as she passed out water and sandwiches to everyone. The dwarves eagerly excepted although Thorin started to grumble on how weak the women, children and the hobbit were but was silenced by Belle's icy stare froze him before he mumbled a quiet thanks at his piece of food.

 

Suddenly a blurred figure appeared overhead and skidded to a halt. With the dust clearing the group was able to see the form of an old man with brown robes and a brown hat riding a sled with rabbits pulling it and carrying a staff. "Radaghast the Brown" said Gandalf who looked a bit displeased seeing the other wizard.

Gandalf and the newcomer moved away from the group a bit to talk and the kids were playing "I spy'' before a chilling howl filled the air. "I-is that a wolf are there wolves in the area" asked Bilbo. "That is not a wolf that is a warg" said Kili. Just then a warg leapt down from itshiding place only to be struck down by Dwalin with huis axe. Two more appeared one taken down by Kili with an arrow the other stabbed in the head by David. The last was meet with the fate of being turned into a stuffed animal by Zelena and Regina.

"Wargs usually travel in packs in sizes far greater than what we have seen so far we must make haste" said Gandalf as he shuffled faster but was stopped by Radaghast. "I'll lead them off." "Don't be a fool these a wargs." "THESE are rustabell rabits ." At this Gandalf halted and turned to look back. "I would like to see them try."

 

Radaghast burst through the  meadow and following him from a few miles a way were a group made of orcs and wargs. The company quickly tried to make their escape but alas it was not to be. A warg and its orc rider were on top of a rock that was hiding the group but it was clear that the warg would only find them in a matter of time. Thorin discreetly nodded to Kili who left his hiding spot and shot two arrows, one for the warg the other for its rider, however in doing so the dying cries of both rider and steed alerted the rest of the location of the party they are hunting.

 The whole group made  to escape but it appeared they were surrounded. The dwarves noticed Gandalf was missing they cried in disbelief and outrage saying that they had been abandoned by the wizard. Just when it seemed all was lost to the dwarves, not Bilbo and the fairy tales, Gandal appeared in the crack between a set of boulders saying "This way you fools!"

 

Every one slipped into the cracks and quickly followed  a path that led to an opening of an entrance. After being blinded by the light and then able to see they saw buildings and statues of great beauty and architect.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its only two but I decided to go with four wargs.  
> Sorry its late I promise to have the next chapter posted soon maybe on 8/16.


End file.
